The Sleeping Phoenix
by Sumi-San
Summary: Tras una violenta batalla, Edo cae en un profundo sueño del que Winry tendrá que despertarlo... [EdoWin...ObvioXD] [entren y lean! n.n]


**Title: **"The sleeping phoenix" (versión en español: "El fénix dormido" n0n)

**Author: **Ugh...pues yop...-o- (pero para losque no lo leyeron es Sumi-San nnU)

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa, para ké preguntan...¬ ¬

**Notes: **Ejem...pues ké decir...este es mi primer fic...-3- (si se enkuentran algunos errores...lo siento...lo intenté ;0;) Pero igual espero que lo disfruten...n0n

**Prologue: **Antes ke nada, aclaro ke es un EdoWin (como si no lo hubieran notado...nnU) y la historia trata de cómo Winry se tiene ke hacer cargo del buen Edo,tras haber caído en coma a causa de una agitada batalla contra los homúnculos (ké original...;-;) Y hasta aki le dejo porke si le sigo se las arruino...nOn

**Eye:** Osea, "Ojo!" XD: (La venganza de los tomates asesinos!)narración normal (_La venganza de los tomates asesinos!)_pensamientos (-La venganza de los tomates asesinos!)Diálogos (SS: _La venganza de los tomates asesinos!_) notitas de Sumi-San (/7/7/7/7/7/)separacion/cambio de escenas. (Otro Ojo! Las oraciones expuestas no tienen nada ke ver, son solo ejemplos...nnU)

Ejem...ya empezamos, no?

**"The Sleeping Phoenix"**

**Chapter 1.-**

**/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/**

Al verlo así, en ese estado, el rostro de Winry Rockbell palideció.

Sus alegres ojos azules, se notaban ahora tristes y vidriosos, mientras contemplaban cabizbajos a aquel chico de cabellos rubios, inmóvil sobre una deteriorada silla de madera, sin su pierna izquierda y con un brazo de metal, conectado a un pequeño aparato, al parecer de oxígeno, sentado a orillas de la ventana de aquella blanca y fría habitación de hospital.

-Ahora te encargarás de él. –De detrás de la chica apareció el coronel Roy Mustang, interrumpiendo con su sonora voz masculina el profundo silencio de aquella habitación.

-...Encargarme...de él...? –titubeó la joven rubia. –Pero¿cómo...?

El coronel notó que la chica no volteaba, y le respondió con voz firme:

-De ahora en adelante te será asignada una habitación aquí. Así podrás atenderlo al menos hasta que él pueda moverse por sí solo. Para ello te daremos un plazo de dos meses. Si se recupera en ese plazo, será dado de alta y los dos podrán salir de aquí. Pero de no ser así...

Roy paró en seco. Al notarlo, Winry giró la cabeza para mirarlo de frente.

-De no ser así¿qué sucederá? –Le preguntó, temiendo la respuesta que pudiera darle Mustang.

-De no ser así será desconectado completamente y tu volverás de donde viniste. –Le respondió éste de manera fría. La rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Desconectarlo? –_Osea que¿lo dejarán morir?_ –Pensó inmediatamente la joven ojiazul, aterrada.

Roy no contestó. Su cara había adoptado un gesto decaído y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros. Estaba preocupado, y fue algo que Winry percibió fácilmente.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente de nuevo en aquel cuarto, hasta que Winry recuperó el habla, preguntó:

-Y...se puede saber...¿porqué me encargaron a mí?

Roy la miró a los ojos, y luego contestó:

-Porque eres la única que pensamos sería de ayuda. –Sus ojos negros apuntaron a la sucia ventana, la cual dejaba escapar algunos rayos de luz. –También te hemos visto con Ed antes, y sabemos que eres cercana a él.

Winry, en vez de responderle, articuló otra pregunta:

-¿Y qué hay de Alphonse?

El coronel hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, para luego contestarle:

-Cuando entramos en la zona donde se había provocado el incendio, lo único que encontramos fue a Edward, tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y con heridas de bastante gravedad por todo su cuerpo.

Winry sintió como si un gran balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Sabía exactamente lo que significaba esa respuesta, mas sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la mirada, más que deprimida.

-...Entiendo...

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que alguien más entrara a la habitación.

-General, el brigadier lo espera afuera. –Dijo la teniente Hawkeye mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, en gesto de saludo.

-Esta bien, voy enseguida. –Respondió el coronel mientras se disponía a salir de aquel cuarto, sin embargo antes de hacerlo, se detuvo en la puerta.

-Te encargo que trates este tema con suma discreción, no quiero que cualquiera lo sepa. –Dijo de manera fría dirigiéndose a Winry, y sin más preámbulo, desapareció de la vista de la chica. Riza, por otro lado, se acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca, el confía mucho en ti. –Le dijo en tono tranquilizador mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro, para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

De nuevo ese sentimiento de soledad y tristeza invadió por dentro a la rubia, quien dirigió su mirada hacia la figura que permanecía inmóvil en la ventana. Suspiró con tristeza y se acercó a ella a pasos firmes, pero lentos.

Una vez cerca, se sentó a orillas de la cama que reposaba a un lado, y se quedó observando al ahora inconsciente Edward que permanecía enfrente de ella.

Vestía un pijama blanco y su cabello caía tras su espalda; ésta vez no lo llevaba recogido en aquel típico trenzado en el que solía traerlo. Su cabeza estaba agachada, haciendo que su mirada se ocultase entre sus mechones de cabello, y su piel lucia más blanca de lo normal.

-Ed¿puedes oírme? –Le preguntó Winry en voz baja mientras inclinaba la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Al retirar con cuidado su fleco, se dio cuenta que había perdido esa mirada amable y confiada que tanto lo caracterizaba, por una vacía y sin ninguna expresión.

Esto preocupo aún más a la chica, quien extendió una mano para tocarle su frente.

-_Está muy frío..._ –Pensaba al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba un poco más a el.

Se sentía sola, a pesar de todo. Su abuela, la anciana Pinako, no había podido acompañarla debido a su trabajo de auto-mails, y la presión de aquel encargo era simplemente, abrumadora.

Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil, no pensaba abandonar a su amigo de la infancia por simple cobardía. Nada de eso, ella lucharía y lo sacaría adelante, costase lo que le costase...

Sólo así compensaría todos esos largos años en los que no pudo estar con él, mientras esperaba inútilmente alguna noticia de su parte en casa de los Rockbell.

Pero lo que más deseaba en esos momentos de soledad, y no habia ninguna duda, era volver a ver al Edward de siempre, ése que le agradecía con una amplia sonrisa cada vez que ella reparaba su auto-mail; el mismo que la protegía de la lluvia y la hacia reír cuando niños; el mismo alquimista enano y malhumorado que, aunque no lo pareciese, con sólo verlo la hacia enormemente feliz.

De un momento a otro, Winry comenzó a recordar aquellos preciosos momentos de infancia que vivió tanto con el, como con el pequeño Al, y con una sonrisa en sus labios, volteó a ver de nuevo a Ed, ésta vez con ternura en sus azules y cristalinos ojos.

-No te preocupes... –Le susurró. -...no te dejaré solo. Cuentas conmigo.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

**Notas de la Autora: **Wiiii! nOn ese fue el primer chapter! ké les pareció? le sigo? me lo dicen en sus reviews... n.n Tal vez se preguntarán, ké fue lo que lepasó al pequeño Aru? kómo fueque empezó todo? Edo recobrará la conciencia a tiempo? Ke sucederá con Winry? poco a poco se irá descubriendo conforme vaya publicando más chapters! n0n

Asi ke si les gustó o no, me lo cuentan en sus reviews y ahí lesescribo la continuación... n3n

**Se despide: Sumi-San:3**


End file.
